lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
18-8 Lie and Truth
|tags = |maiden = Tassel Tank Top |s drop = Love Mark |princess = Luojin Necklace |s drop2 = Flower Depth |previous = |next = }} Dialogue Opening: * (Nikki and the others defeat the guards and enter the chairman's office) * (Kimi opens the secret door in the office and brings Nikki and the others to an aerial corridor, which leads to the treasure room.) * (Kimi takes out Eris' Kiss and, in combination with her fingerprints and a password, opens the door to the treasure room) * (The room is devoid of people, and everything seems to be intact) * Bobo: ...How...How could it be? It's totally different from what I imagined... * Momo: Why...why is everything so tidy, as if nobody has come here!? * (As Kimi carefully inspects the treasure room, she becomes more and more perplexed) * Kimi: Besides White Blossom, all of the valuables are untouched. Father's not here, either... it's strange. If Reid wanted me here, there has to be a reason... * Kimi: Orlando, can you help me find out the surveillance footage? * Orlando: Of course, but don't forget that we've been here too long. Nikki, Bobo, and Momo, please keep watch outside. If something happens, come back and let me know immediately. * Nikki: Sure, we got this! * (When Nikki and the others check the outside of the treasure room, they find Charles returning through the corridor, guards in tow) * Bobo: Crap, Charles is already here... * Nikki: Bobo, Momo, go find Orlando and Kimi, and tell them Charles is here! * Bobo: All right, be careful! * (Bobo picks up Momo and runs back to the treasure room. Nikki takes a deep breath and walks towards Charles.) * Guard Captain: Freeze! Hands above your head! Tell us who you are! * Charles: You're... the little girl from the auction. What are you doing here? Could it be... * Kimi: Stop!!! * Charles: Lady Kimi?! * (Kimi and the others walks out of the treasure room, and stand before Nikki) * (The treasure room door slowly closes behind Kimi. She goes up to Charles and there is a memory card in her hand) * Kimi: Charles, how about you explain this surveillance footage first? * Charles: My Lady, you are not supposed to be here! Leave here, and I can turn a blind eye to what happened today! * Kimi: Too late, Charles. I already saw the tape... My father was not kidnapped, he left the treasure room yesterday morning on his own... * Kimi: And you, standing at the door of the treasure room, gave him a suitcase and a ticket to Losol City. * Kimi: Losol City borders the North Kingdom, and is a notorious sin city full of exiles, criminals and arms dealers! Tell me why my father is going there?! * Charles: ...My Lady, I'm sorry. * Charles: But it is my right to remain loyal to Chairman Schiller. Guards, remove Lady Kimi and the rest of her accomplices! * (The guards behind Charles slowly approach Kimi. Orlando puts his finger on the trigger.) * (But suddenly, the guards tackle Charles down to the ground. The situation takes an unexpected turn) * (Reid appears at the end of the corridor, and walks towards Kimi) * Reid: Charles, I didn't expect to see you so soon. Who is it that planned the kidnapping, and who is it that lured Chairman Schiller to Losol City? * Reid: I wonder, how will you ever explain this to Kimi? * Bobo: Reid?! How did you find this place?! * Momo: You evil guy who stole White Blossom! Stay away from Lady Kimi! * Reid: Yes, it was I who ordered the theft of White Blossom. Quite a show, was it not? * Reid: Yet, Kimi, I still wish that you would hand over White Blossom. Too many people are after it and it will bring you too much danger. * Kimi: Reid... I am afraid you know what you said is a lie. What on earth do you want? * Reid: ...At the very least, I honestly want to help you. I know where your father is... * (Orlando rushes forward and pulls Kimi away before Reid finishes speaking) * (Bang!) * (The biting cold wind draws in smoke from the broken window. A ghostly shadow leaps silently from the window. The smile on Reid's face is suddenly gone) * Reid: Didn't I tell you? Let me handle the silver-haired girl! * (As if to answer Reid, the man raises his gun. Orlando steps forward, keeping Kimi and Nikki behind him) * Orlando: This man... Hurry, Nikki! Put on your Army uniform; you've got to protect yourself at all costs! Conclusion: There is no concluding dialogue. Category:Stages Category:Chapter 18 Gun under Morning Star